selamat pagi
by alayyae
Summary: Jean hanya menghela nafas pasrah dengan kelakuan sahabatnya, yang tidak sampai 30 menit menghabiskan waktu dengannya tapi sudah tumbang. Ini bahkan belum jam sepuluh malam.
1. Chapter 1

**s** elamat pagi

 **s** hingeki no kyojin (c) hajime isayama

 **warning:** _ooc, typo,_ pastinya _crackpairing_.

.

* * *

.

" _For the love of God,_ Sasha!" Jean hanya berdiri di depan pintu _unit_ nya, menghalau Sasha yang berusaha masuk sambil memeluk beberapa botol bir, "Gue udah bilang, kan, kalau gue mau berhenti?"

"Gak, tuh!" bantah gadis yang berdiri di depannya, kemudian memasang wajah cemberut. "Lagian, kenapa mau berhenti, sih?"

"Gue gak mau punya _beer belly_ (1)," gelengnya, " _Sorry_ , Sha."

Dengan kesal, Sasha kembali ke _unit_ nya yang berada tepat di samping Jean. Tak lama kemudian, Sasha kembali mengetuk pintu _unit_ milik Jean.

"Apa sekarang?"

"Bukan bir," balasnya sambil menyengir, kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan sebotol _dry gin_ tepat di wajar Jean. "Sekarang lo gak punya alasan untuk gak nemenin gue minum, kan?"

Jean hanya memutar bola matanya. Tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan, Sasha langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam _unit_ milik Jean dan meletakkan _dry gin_ di atas meja ruang tengah. Sasha mengambil dua buah gelas kosong dan sebotol _sprite zero_ dari dapur tanpa izin, seakan memang ini tempatnya.

"Gue gak minum, Sha," ujar Jean yang duduk di sofa setelah menutup pintu.

"Lagi nonton apa?" tanya Sasha, menganggap pernyataan Jean bagaikan angin lalu.

" _Black mirror_."

"Oh!" dengan entusiasme tinggi, Sasha menuangkan _dry gin_ ke dua gelas kemudian menambahkan dengan _sprite zero_ hingga nyaris memenuhi gelas, "Gue denger-denger katanya emang seru, ya?"

Perlahan, Sasha menyodorkan salah satu gelas ke arah Jean. Ada senyum penuh arti yang menghiasi wajah gadis itu.

" _Fine!_ _Fine!_ Astaga!" Jean kini mulai frustrasi dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang agaknya sudah menjadi alkoholik, "Satu aja!"

"Yakin? Satu aja?"

Ada helaan nafas panjang yang keluar dari mulut Jean, sebelum akhirnya menenggak isi gelas yang sengaja diletakkan di depannya.

"Gitu dong!" tawa Sasha memenuhi ruang tengah tersebut, diikuti dengan dirinya yang meminum isi gelas miliknya juga. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Sasha langsung menenggak habis miliknya. Tak seperti Jean yang sengaja disisakan setengah.

" _What's the occasion?_ " Jean kemudian mengganti Netflix dengan _channel_ TV biasa, menayangkan acara TV yang tidak pernah ia tonton. "Kita ngerayain sesuatu yang gue gak tahu, nih?"

Sasha menuangkan gelas kedua untuk dirinya sendiri, "Eh, gak ada. Cuma sesuatu yang kecil, sih."

"Oh?"

Pelan-pelan, Jean menyesap isi gelasnya. Salah satu alisnya terangkat sambil menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan keluar dari mulut sahabatnya. _Paling sesuatu yang tidak penting,_ batinnya.

Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya hanya nyengir lebar sebelum mengatakan alasan mengapa mereka minum-minum hari ini, "Oke, jadi, tadi gue ketemu cowok di _lobby_."

"Oh, ternyata memang gak penting."

"Eh!" ia hanya tertawa sambil menyikut Jean, "Cemburu?"

"Idih, males banget!" omelnya. "Masih banyak hal penting yang bisa gue pikirin ketimbang cemburu sama lo doang."

Sasha hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, sebelum menenggak habis gelas keduanya dalam satu kali jalan. Perutnya mulai kembung karena soda dan kepalanya sudah mulai enteng. Ia bersendawa.

"Jorok banget sih!" kini Sasha menjadi sasaran lemparan bantal oleh Jean, yang mulai mempertanyakan mengapa mereka bisa bersahabat hingga sekarang.

"Bawel ya lo, kayak lambe turah(2)!"

Jean hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat Sasha yang berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengambil beberapa cemilan yang memang sengaja Jean stok untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Hatinya menangis ketika Sasha memakan _dark chocolate_ yang sengaja ia sembunyikan di balik beberapa belanjaan.

"Jadi, tentang cowok ini," Sasha membuka pembicaraan tanpa berhenti mengunyah, "Dia kayaknya baru pindahan sama temennya, deh. Soalnya tadi mereka bawa koper dan kardus banyak banget."

"Terus? Apa yang mesti kita rayain? Lo bahkan gak kenal sama dia."

"Ya kalo gitu kenalan, dong!" senyum agaknya tidak pernah absen dari wajah Sasha. "Mungkin kalau ketemu di _lobby_ lagi mau gue sapa, deh."

"Semoga beruntung," Jean berusaha menghabiskan minumannya hingga tetes terakhir dengan cara mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi, "Gue rasa lo ngajak minum memang karena gak ada _occasion_ khusus, ya? Lo memang lagi pengen aja."

Kini Sasha sudah pada gelas ketiganya, tidak mencampur _dry gin_ dengan soda lagi. Rasa alkoholnya terasa semakin kuat, aromanya pun begitu.

"Hehehe. Gue cuma mau _spend time_ aja sebelum kita mulai semester baru besok."

"Sha, kita tinggal sebelahan."

" _Still!_ " setelah menenggak habis gelas ketiganya, bicara Sasha sudah mulai berantakan, "Inget gak…?"

Ada jeda karena Sasha butuh waktu untuk mengontrol dirinya, "Dulu kita ngabisin _goon_ (3) empat liter sama Connie dalam satu hari?"

"Gila, itu dua tahun yang lalu, kan?" kini giliran Jean cekikikan melihat Sasha yang kesusahan menuangkan gelas keempatnya.

"Tapi, ini udah semester lima," ia mengangkat kelima jarinya tepat di depan wajah Jean yang sibuk menahan tawa. Sasha kini selalu mengambil jeda sebelum lanjut berbicara, "Lo sibuk, gue sibuk."

"Iya."

Sasha kembali menenggak habis isi gelasnya dalam sekali coba, "Terus nanti lo punya pacar, gue punya pacar, sama-sama sibuk."

"Iya, Sha," Bertahun-tahun mereka bersahabat, Jean sudah hafal mati bahwa Sasha kelewat jujur bila sedang mabuk, dan memang hobi ngelantur.

"Nanti gue _hangout_ sama siapa?! Connie udah di luar kota, jarang ketemu…, kan gue sedih!"

"Gak apa-apa, silahkan sedih, pokoknya jangan muntah di karpet gue," Ia bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian tahun lalu, ketika Sasha muntah di karpetnya karena terlalu banyak minum.

"K—kayaknya," Sasha mulai mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mengantuk, "Kayaknya gue udah terlalu tua untuk alkohol, deh."

"Lo masih 20 tahun, Sha."

" _Anywaaaays!_ " gadis itu berdiri, dan langsung terduduk kembali karena kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, " _Love you,_ Jean- _boy!_ Gue bobo dulu yaaa!"

Ia berusaha merangkak ke kamarnya, sebelum jatuh dari sofa di ruang tengah Jean dan menyerah begitu saja. Kini Sasha tergeletak di atas karpet, persis di celah sempit antara _coffee table_ dan sofa. Jean hanya menghela nafas pasrah dengan kelakuan sahabatnya, yang tidak sampai 30 menit menghabiskan waktu dengannya tapi sudah tumbang. Ini bahkan belum jam sepuluh malam.

"Kayaknya memang lo udah terlalu tua untuk _handle_ alkohol, ya?"

" _I think sooo,_ " jawab Sasha, wajahnya masih menghadap karpet bulu yang empuk. Suaranya terhambat karpet, " _Alsooo,_ gue tadi belum makan malam. Makanyaaa…, lebih cepat mabuk."

"Pantesan," Jean mendorong sofanya ke belakang, kemudian berusaha memapah badan Sasha untuk kembali ke _unit_ sebelah, "Yuk, balik."

" _Okaaay._ "

.

* * *

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jean untuk membawa Sasha kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah memapahnya kembali dan membawanya ke atas kasur, Jean izin meminjam kunci kamar Sasha, hanya untuk kembali membawa beberapa butir Advil dan stok cemilan dari kamar sebelah. Diletakkannya itu semua di atas meja kecil yang berada di samping kasur Sasha. Ia mengusap pelan kepala gadis yang sudah setengah tidur tersebut, kemudian kembali ke kamarnya.

Sasha memang sudah setengah tertidur, namun kepalanya masih sangat berdenyut hebat. Bahkan merambat ke matanya, memaksanya untuk tetap terbuka. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas air dari keran dapurnya, dan menelan sebutir Advil.

Ditambah lagi dengan dentuman heboh dari _unit_ atas, disusul dengan tawa menggelegar yang menyeruak keluar karena pintu balkon mereka yang dibiarkan terbuka. Kemudian barang-barang sengaja dijatuhkan lagi. Dan lagi.

Ia terduduk di ujung kasur, memandangi pintu kaca yang tersambung dengan balkon unitnya. Dengan tertatih-tatih, ia menyeret dirinya sendiri untuk menikmati udara luar. Sasha membiarkan angin malam menciumi wajahnya yang kaku menahan sakit kepala. Mual makin menjadi-jadi.

 _Bodo amat,_ batinnya yang sudah memantapkan diri akan membersihkan muntahannya besok pagi, bila memang ia akan muntah saat ini juga. Ingin sekali ia memarahi orang yang tinggal di atas karena membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Ia bukanlah gadis penakut, orang tuanya tidak mengajarinya begitu. Namun dirinya terlalu lemas dan kepalanya masih berdenyut hebat.

"Baguuus," Sasha mengernyitkan dahi, berdecak kesal. Ingin rasanya ia ditelan hidup-hidup saja, di tempat ini dan sekarang juga.

Kini ia terduduk di bangku yang terletak di sudut balkon, berusaha merilekskan pikirannya dan syaraf matanya dengan memandangi bintang-bintang yang berterbaran. Ia tinggal di lantai delapan, dan gedung-gedung di depannya tidak menjadi penghalang bagi dirinya atau orang lain untuk menikmati pemandangan malam hari.

Ia menikmati ketenangan di tengah malam, namun tentu saja ada yang merusaknya.

Ada langkah kaki terdengar persis dari balkon atas, kemudian bunyi bangku ditarik. Ingin rasanya Sasha minggat dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya karena, demi Tuhan, bila orang di atasnya mulai bercengkrama dengan entah-siapa-Sasha-tak-peduli, kepalanya akan berdenyut makin hebat. Ia tak bisa menangani kebisingan dalam bentuk apapun. Namun ia masih bersandar lemah pada bangkunya, dan memejamkan matanya karena tak mampu berpikir jernih.

Tak disangka, hanya ada petikan gitar yang mengalun indah, ditambah dengan suara halus yang menyanyikan lagu bertempo lamban. Halus sekali, hingga membuat Sasha mengantuk. Sebelum ia benar-benar terbangun, ia menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk berteriak agar terdengar oleh siapapun yang sedang memainkan lagu di balkon atas.

"Halooooooo?" sapa Sasha yang masih menyeret perkataannya, "Haloooooo! _You play good_ yaaa! Sukaaaa!"

Petikan gitarpun berhenti mendadak. Ada jeda yang lumayan panjang sebelum yang berada di balkon atas bertanya pelan, nadanya terdengar sedikit bingung,

"Lo ngomong sama gue?"

" _Yesss!_ "

"Ooh, _okay_ ," lelaki tersebut terbatuk di sela-sela bicaranya, "Maaf, gue ganggu ya?"

" _No no no no nooo!_ " pekik Sasha berusaha menyela pertanyaannya, "Bagus! Tapi gue pusiiing banget…, sekarang, jadi ya…, kalau boleeeh…."

Perbincangan kacau tersebut kembali diisi dengan keheningan yang canggung. Sasha berhenti berbicara, dan lelaki yang berada di atas mulai khawatir.

"Uh, lo gak apa-apa?"

"Oh!" kini Sasha kembali sadar dari ketidakhadirannya, " _Me is fineee, me is goood._ Iya kalau boleh yaa…, besok mau _request_ lagu yaa…."

"… _okay?_ " balas pria tersebut, bingung.

"Oh, oh oh!" Sasha berusaha melihat siapa yang berada di atas, namun usahanya sia-sia. Kini ia melambaikan tangannya agar dilihat oleh lawan bicaranya, "Gue Sashaaa! Sasha Braus!"

Ragu bercampur bingung, laki-laki itu mulai menunduk berusaha melihat Sasha. Dilihatnya wajah Sasha yang teler, wajahnya masih berusaha untuk tersenyum walaupun terlihat menyedihkan. Tangannya juga masih dilambaikan menggunakan sisa tenaganya yang tinggal sedikit.

Ia terkejut melihat keadaan Sasha, "Oh! Astaga! Mabuk, ya?"

"Hehehehe," Sasha kini merangkak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, "Malaaam… harus tidur."

" _Please rest well!_ " pekiknya, berusaha agar terdengar oleh Sasha. Sedangkan Sasha hanya mengangguk, tak sadar bahwa lawan bicaranya tidak dapat melihat gesturnya. Kini ia tengkurap di atas kasurnya. Tubuh atletisnya sekarang dapat diajak berkerja sama. Tak lama setelah ia memejamkan kedua matanya, kini ia sudah berada di alam mimpi. Tanpa kepala yang berdenyut hebat. Tanpa mual yang mengganggu.

Sedangkan lelaki yang sedari tadi bercengkrama di atas langsung masuk kembali ke dalam unitnya.

"Tadi lo ngobrol sama siapa, Bertolt?"

"Oh," wajahnya memerah, "Reiner, tadi ada orang mabuk ngajak gue ngomong."

"Ya ampun," yang dipanggil Reiner hanya tertawa, "Kok bisa diajak ngomong, sih? Siapa dia memangnya?"

Bertolt berusaha mengingat nama yang diberikan sebelumnya, "Kurang yakin, kayaknya Sasha. Sasha siapa gitu…, besok gue cek deh ke resepsionis."

"Ngapain?"

"Gak tahu," ia menyandarkan gitarnya di samping TV. Kamarnya masih terlihat berantakan karena belum semua barang pindahan tersusun rapi. "Cuma mau mastiin apa dia baik-baik aja."

" _Suit yourself._ "

"Terus," ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, namun wajahnya semakin memerah, "Dia bilang dia mau _request_ lagubesok."

Reiner hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Lo memang gak jago sama cewe, ya," senyumnya tergantikan dengan tawa yang hangat, "Tapi entah kenapa gue seneng, sih."

Bertolt mengangkat salah satu alisnya sembari membantu Reiner yang sedangkan mengeluarkan barang-barang pindahan miliknya dari kardus.

"Kenapa? Kok seneng?"

" _Well_ , gue udah jarang liat lo ngomong sama cewek. Bukannya apa ya, gue tau lo masih _stuck_ sama _dia_ dan lo selalu menghindar dari lawan jenis."

"Oh." Bertolt tersenyum masam. Ia melirik salah satu kardus yang berada tepat di depannya. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu tahu persis apa yang berada di dalamnya. Sama halnya dengan Reiner, yang langsung menyadari kekalutan dalam benak sahabatnya.

"Kardus yang itu mau ditaruh di mana?"

"Mana aja," Bertolt langsung mengalihkan fokusnya dengan membuka kardus lain, "Mungkin di bawah meja TV. Entahlah, pokoknya yang bakal jarang terlihat."

.

* * *

.

Sasha terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia lupa menutup tirai semalam, alhasil sinar matahari tidak perlu berebut masuk dari celah-celah tirai yang biasa menghalangi setiap pagi. Gadis itu melirik jam yang terletas di atas meja di samping kasurnya. Jam sembilan pagi. Ia masih ada waktu untuk tidur beberapa jam lagi sebelum kelas pertama mulai di semester baru.

Matanya masih setengah tertutup, namun tangannya meraih _handphone_ secara tak sadar. Ia melihat ada notifikasi Line dari Jean.

'Jangan telat buat kelas nanti. Kabarin kalau butuh apa-apa, ya.'

'Minum air yang banyak!'

'Oi?'

Ia tertawa kecil. Walaupun tampangnya lumayan galak dan terkesan cuek, Jean adalah _mom friend_ (4) terselubung.

'Makasih loh cemilan dan Advilnya! :D nanti mau makan siang bareng?'

Setelah membalas pesan dari Jean, Sasha kembali memejamkan matanya sebentar. Ingatannya kembali secara perlahan. Ia ingat ia berada di tempat Jean untuk beberapa menit saja, karena ia tumbang setelah meminum empat— _atau lima?_ —gelas alkohol.

Ia samar-samar juga mengingat Jean yang memapahnya kembali ke kamar. Tangannya yang kasar sempat menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasha dengan lemah lembut, sebelum akhirnya pergi. Kini ia mengernyit heran karena ia yakin ia tidak langsung tidur setelah hal itu terjadi.

 _Ding!_

Jarang sekali ada yang menghubungi Sasha melalui Facebook, apalagi di pagi hari. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan meraih _handphone_ yang terletak persis di samping bantalnya. Kemudian kedua mata gadis itu terbelalak, terkejut.

'Selamat pagi. Ini Bertolt. Gue tinggal di _unit_ nomor 979 persis di atas _unit_ lo. Maaf ya gue tiba-tiba nge _message_ lo.'

Ada jarak sebelum pesan selanjutnya masuk. Ia tidak mengenal siapa 'Bertolt' ini, dan apa pula urusan dengan dirinya? Sasha memicingkan kedua matanya, tidak bergerak dari tiga titik yang terus berkedip di layar _handphone_ miliknya.

Ia memutuskan untuk melihat foto profit 'Bertolt' ini.

' _I just want to make sure that you're okay_ , karena kemaren lo ngajak ngobrol dan kayaknya mabuk parah. _Let me know if you need anything_ :)'

Kini wajah Sasha merah padam, karena ingatannya berangsur kembali tentang kejadian tadi malam. Ditambah lagi, Bertolt adalah lelaki yang sempat mencuri perhatiannya ketika tatapan mereka berdua bertemu di _lobby_.

Ada pekikan yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu, malu mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu. Suara itu tak ayal terdengar oleh Reiner yang sedang merokok di balkon milik Bertolt.

"Oi, Bertl?" panggilnya.

"Ya?" sahut Bertl dari arah dapur, si jangkung baru saja memulai masak sarapan setelah mengirim pesan untuk Sasha.

"Didengar dari teriakannya," Reiner tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan giginya, berusaha tidak menertawakan gadis yang menjerit dari _unit_ bawah, "Kayaknya dia sehat-sehat aja, tuh."

.

* * *

.

(1) _beer belly_ : perut buncit karena terlalu banyak minum bir

(2) lambe turah: akun gosip kebanggaan tanah air

(3) _goon_ : _box wine_ yang terkenal di Australia karena bikin cepat mabuk dan murah ( _as in_ , empat liter untuk 16 dolar)

(4) _mom friend_ : teman yang ngejagain teman-teman lainnya, mengayomi banget pokoknya

.

* * *

.

 _Note(s)_ :

Alayya butuh asupan dan kasih sayang. Terima kasih dan sekian :') berjumpa di lain waktu ya kawan-kawan sekalian hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah Jean mengirim pesan untuk temannya yang dijamin _hangover_ , ia memasukkan kembali _handphone_ miliknya ke dalam saku dan mulai memperhatikan dosen yang bercuap-cuap di depan kelas. Baginya, materi mata kuliah ini tidak akan menjadi rintangan yang berarti.

Ia memang termasuk golongan mahasiswa pintar, namun, mata kuliah ini terbilang gampang karena memang ditujukan bagi murid-murid semester pertama. Jean sengaja mengambil mata kuliah ini karena ingin mengisi jatah elektif yang kosong.

Tak lama, ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya berkali-kali. Ada panik yang tersirat pada pertanyaannya.

"Pssst, hei! Boleh pinjem pulpen gak?"

Jean menoleh sebentar, untuk mendapati seorang murid yang ia tidak kenal. Ia hanya mengangguk sebentar sebelum akhirnya meminjamkan salah satu pulpen kepada murid itu.

"Terima kasih!" Jean hanya mengangguk lagi.

Tidak banyak catatan yang ia ambil dari materi yang diberikan dosennya. Ia lebih banyak menggambar alat kelamin pria di _lecture pad_ miliknya. Ada sketsa wajah dosen yang tidak mirip pula di sudut kanan kertasnya. Ia sudah mempelajari makroekonomi dasar ketika SMA, ia mulai menyesal mengapa ia mengambil kelas yang sudah ia pernah pelajari semasa sekolah.

Grafik-grafik mulai memenuhi papan tulis, membuat anak-anak semester awal menelan ludah karena tidak sanggup mencerna semua teori dalam waktu singkat. Jean mencuri pandang murid di sebelahnya yang tadi meminjam pulpennya. Ia terlihat tidak kesusahan, malah riang gembira tidak memperhatikan dosen dan menggambar sawah lengkap dengan dua gunung dan matahari.

"Astaga," Jean tertawa kecil memperhatikan betapa detil sawah yang digambar murid itu. Padinya lengkap digambar satu persatu. Burungnya juga bukan sekedar huruf 'W' terbalik dan diberi garis.

Sadar bahwa diperhatikan, pemuda itu meringis sambil menutupi kertasnya. " _Oops_."

"Gue juga kok," tak mau kalah, Jean menunjukkan kertasnya yang juga penuh dengan coretan tidak berarti. Pemuda itu kini tertawa lega, merasa bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

" _Nice._ "

Mereka berdua kembali larut kepada coretannya masing-masing, berusaha membunuh waktu yang terasa lebih lama ketika ada seorang dosen yang menerangkan materi di depan. Tak lama, murid di sampingnya merogoh tas ransel yang ia bawa. Dikeluarkannya satu tas besar berisi _yupi_ , dan langsung ditawarkannya kepada Jean.

"Gue sewa pulpen lo, bayarnya pake ini aja ya," candanya, "Mau yang mana?"

Terlihat Jean memperhatikan kumpulan _yupi_ itu dengan seksama, mencari bentuk favoritnya. "Ada yang _burger_ , gak?"

"Ada dong!" layaknya seorang pesulap. murid itu mengeluarkan _yupi_ yang diinginkan Jean dengan mudah. Jean agaknya kagum, memberi centang kepada murid ini di dalam hatinya untuk dijadikan teman.

"Strateginya bagus untuk cari teman baru."

Murid itu agak terkesiap sebelum membalas perkataan Jean, " _Straight to the point_ , ya?"

"Iya, dan pulpennya," Jean mengendikkan bahunya, "Gue tau lo bawa kotak pensil."

Tertangkap basah, pemuda itu sekalian mengeluarkan kotak pensil dari tasnya.

" _You got me!_ " tawanya, sembari menawarkan tangannya.

"Gue Marco. Marco Bott."

"Jean Kirstein," ia menjabat tangan Marco Bott. "Kalo lo mau temenan sama gue cuma untuk contekan, _good luck_."

" _Oh please!_ " kini Marco tersenyum manis, "Gue pinter, kok."

Tanpa sadar Jean mengangguk kecil mengiyakan pernyataan Marco yang terkesan blak-blakan. _Pede_. Ia menyukai dirinya dikelilingi orang yang unik seperti Sasha, agaknya Marco termasuk dalam kategori itu. Hanya saja namanya terdengar aneh bagi Jean. Terasa begitu familiar walaupun baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Kita pernah ketemu?"

"Kayaknya gak," Marco setengah menoleh ke arahnya, sibuk dengan padi-padinya yang sedang ia gambar, "Memang kenapa?"

"Nama lo gak asing soalnya, lo terkenal apa gimana?"

Marco tanpa sadar menggigit pulpen yang ia pinjam dari Jean, terlihat berpikir sebentar. Namun hanya butuh waktu singkat untuk mengira-mengira kejadian apa yang melibatkan mereka berdua.

"Mungkin karena gue ngalahin nilai lo di mata kuliah _business studies_ semester lalu?"

Jean mengernyit, hatinya masam mengingat ia dikalahkan oleh _seseorang_ dengan perbedaan nilai 0.02 saja. Dan orang itu adalah Marco, murid yang menduduki peringkat satu.

" _You're THAT guy!_ "

.

.

Sasha memutuskan untuk tidak menghadiri kelasnya.

Tidak masalah baginya ataupun Jean untuk melewati kelas pada minggu pertama. _Palingan tidak penting_ , batin Sasha yang perasaannya semakin tidak karuan. Ia ingin sekali menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Jean, namun ia tahu sahabatnya itu sedang menghadiri kelas.

 _Ding ding!_

Tidak perlu menunggu lama bagi Sasha untuk langsung membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk. Pesan itu ternyata dari Jean.

'Gue bolos, sekarang lagi di kafe. Ikut gak?'

Kecepatan mengetik Sasha memang di atas rata-rata, 'Ikut! Gue sampe di sana sekitar lima belas menit lagi!'

'Oke. Oh, gue bawa teman.'

Sasha terperangah dengan kata 'teman' pada pesan yang dikirim oleh Jean. Bukannya ia merasa dinomorduakan— _Sasha juga memiliki teman lain, kok_ —tapi tidak biasanya Jean mempunyai _teman_. Orang macam apa yang dapat meluluhkan hati Jean?

Penasaran, Sasha hanya merapihkan rambutnya dengan asal dan langsung berjalan menuju kafe tempat Jean berkerja, yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal. Kafe tempat Jean berkerja adalah sebuah kafe kecil dengan dekorasi yang _homey_ , membuat anak-anak kampus, orang kantoran maupun yang sekedar mampir betah duduk di sana berjam-jam.

Kafe itu cukup ramai, kadang antriannya mengular hingga ke luar toko. Bila jam _brunch_ tiba, kafe itu akan dipenuhi dengan anak-anak muda yang ingin mengunggah foto makanan yang memang elok. Selain itu, harga terjangkau juga menjadi daya tarik kafe ini.

Begitulah dinamika kafe tempat Jean berkerja, lumayan sibuk. Sasha sesekali mampir untuk sekedar membeli kopi— _double shot cappuccino adalah minuman favoritnya_ —sambil berbincang dengan tetangga dan beberapa rekan kerja Jean yang juga ia kenal.

Baru saja kakinya memasuki kafe itu, ia sudah disapa dengan suara manager yang sangat hangat. "Hei, Sash! Sini-sini, kita ada sirup baru dikirim dari _supplier_. Mau coba?"

"Mina!" tergesa-gesa, Sasha menghampiri manager kafe tersebut yang menggunakan celemek dengan warna berbeda daripada staf lain. "Sirup apa itu?"

"Citrus!" Mina tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan botol sirupnya, "Mau coba dicampur sama minuman lo yang biasa?"

"Memangnya enak?"

"Enak!" sahut Mylius, staf yang sedang berkerja. Ia adalah barista utama di kafe tersebut. Lain lagi bagi Jean, yang lebih efisien bila ditempatkan untuk menjadi kasir dan preparasi makanan.

"Gue berani jamin, deh! Gue udah coba, danternyata memang terkenal loh di beberapa daerah."

" _I mean, yeah,_ kalo Mylius yang ngomong pasti gue percaya lah," tawa Sasha, kemudian mengiyakan untuk menambah sirup itu ke dalam _cappuccino_ yang biasa ia pesan. "Ngomong-ngomong, lihat Jean?"

Mina mengangguk, ia menunjuk salah satu meja yang terletak di sudut kafe itu, "Lagi sama pacarnya, tuh."

"Pacar?!"

Sasha tersentak. Kini arah pandangnya mengikuti arahan jemari Mina. Gadis itu kembali terkesiap ketika mengetahui dengan siapa Jean berbincang.

"Tapi nilai gue lebih tinggi di mata kuliah _finance!_ Dua semester lalu!"

Marco hanya bisa tertawa melihat lawan bicaranya yang tidak mau kalah, "Gak ada yang mau coba ngalahin lo, kok. Kita bersaing sehat, kan?"

Jean terdiam, ia bersungut tidak tahu ingin membalas apa.

"Jean?" panggil Sasha yang menghampiri meja mereka berdua, "Kok lo bisa kenal sama Marco?!"

Jean menoleh bingung, "Tunggu, lo KENAL sama Marco?!"

Marco mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, kemudian segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk memeluk Sasha yang baru saja datang.

"Astaga, Sasha! Lama gak ketemu. Apa kabar?"

" _I'm good!_ Lo apa kabar?" Sasha balas memeluknya dengan erat.

" _I'm fine!_ " ia kembali berpaling ke Jean yang terlihat tidak mengetahui apa-apa, "Kita ketemu di klub masak di kampus, tapi gue udah keluar. _She bakes a mean brownie. Slightly gooey on the inside, my favorite!_ Gue bahkan sampai minta resepnya."

" _I do, actually,_ " Sasha menyikut perut Marco, "Dan gue tau apa yang lo masukkin ke dalem _brownie_ itu."

Lelaki itu hanya meringis ketika Sasha mengangkat alisnya berulang kali. Sedangkan Jean tidak menangkap apa yang disugestikan oleh Sasha hingga membuat Marco sampai mengernyih sendiri.

"Eh," Sasha menarik salah satu kursi terdekat dan duduk di samping Jean, "Kalo kalian gimana ketemunya?"

"Di kelas, dan dia merendah untuk meninggi gitu!" protes Jean sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Marco, "Ternyata dia yang rankingnya di atas gue kemaren, Sha."

"Oh? Iya gue inget, lo kesel banget waktu itu pas tau ada orang yang nilainya di atas lo."

"Ssssttt!"

Marco mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu berusaha meniru ucapan yang dilontarkan Jean beberapa waktu lalu, "Masa, sih? Dia bilang _gue biasa aja tuh_. Gitu."

"Ugh! Kalian ini _combo_ yang ternyata ngeselin, ya?"

"Oh iya, gue harus cerita sesuatu. Ini penting banget," Ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Mina yang mengantarkan minumannya ke meja, kemudian nadanya berubah serius, "Tapi harus dari awal, karena Marco belum tau tentang ini."

"Ada apa? Ini hal yang serius, ya?" Marco mendengarkan dengan seksama, ia memajukan kursinya agar dapat mendengarkan cerita Sasha dengan lebih jelas.

Jean hanya mendengus, "Paling tentang cowok, dia naksir sama orang yang baru pindah."

"Denger dulu!" omel Sasha, gemas dengan kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Jadi, kemarin malam gue minum-minum sama Jean, dan kita mabok—"

"Lo doang, gue gak mabok."

" _Fine!_ Iya!" Sasha mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri, yang disambut tawa oleh Marco.

"Gue mabok terus dipapah balik ke kamar sama Jean. Di hari yang sama, ada orang baru pindahan ke gedung _apartment_ gue dan Jean. Tinggi, ganteng. Tipe gue banget pokoknya!"

"Terus?"

"Terus, pas gue lagi pusing-pusingnya nih kemaren, ada orang geret-geret barang gitu di _unit_ atas gue. Kan gue kesel ya, jadi gue jalan tuh ke balkon, mau gue marahin."

Sasha megambil nafas, "Eh, pintu atas juga kebuka dong. Terus ada suara orang main gitar, suaranya bagus banget. Gue gak inget gue ngomong apa ke dia, tapi tadi pagi dia _personal chat_ gue lewat _Facebook_. Nanyain gue udah sembuh apa belum. Baik banget, kan?!"

"Tunggu, tunggu," Jean menggeleng, "Jadi orang yang tinggal di atas lo itu cowok yang baru pindahan, yang ketemu di _lobby_?"

"Iya!" dengan semangat, Sasha menujukkan _chat_ tersebut kepada Jean, "Kita lanjut _chat_ sekarang. Kira-kira ini bisa diseriusin gak, ya?"

"Hmmm, Bertolt. Namanya unik, ga pasaran," Jean membaca sekilas _chat_ mereka berdua yang menurutnya tidak bermutu.

Lain lagi reaksi Marco. Setelah mendengar nama lelaki itu disebut oleh Jean, ia langsung meraih _handphone_ miliknya dan mengetik dengan sangat cepat. Tak lama, ia menunjukkan layar _handphone_ kepada kedua kawan barunya.

"Yang ini?" tanya Marco, was-was.

Sasha mengangguk heran, "Wah, lo kenal banyak orang, ya?"

Marco hanya dapat menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, sedangkan Jean memperhatikan gelagat Marco yang tidak biasa, tak sabar untuk menunggu kejutan apa lagi yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Gue ada kabar buruk dan baik, mau yang mana dulu?"

"Buruk!" sela Jean dengan semangat, walaupaun ia tahu persis pertanyaan itu tidak ditujukan kepadanya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bisa menahan nafasnya, ingin cepat-cepat tahu apa yang disembunyikan.

"Kabar buruknya, dia sumber pendapatan utama gue. Klien kesayangan karena kalo beli _barang_ pasti banyak banget, dan dihabisin sendiri," Marco menghela nafasnya, "Kabar baiknya, lo gak perlu beli lagi kalo mau _pake_ , tinggal minta aja sama dia."

"Sebenernya lo ini kerja apa sih?" Jean terheran-heran mengapa dirinya dan Sasha kerap menggunakan kata-kata yang terdengar sugestif di telinganya. "Kayak bandar narkoba aja, hahaha!"

Sasha memucat, sudah mengetahui ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Sedangkan Marco hanya merogoh sakunya sebelum mengeluarkan satu plastik kecil berisi dedaunan kering, dan menunjukkannya ke arah Jean hanya untuk beberapa detik saja.

Ada tawa canggung yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah menyadari bahwa, ya, Marco adalah seorang bandar ganja.

"Hahaha, oh. Jadi ini _bumbu spesial_ yang lo tambahin ke _brownie_ itu?"

Tidak butuh lama bagi mereka bertiga untuk memutuskan kembali ke unit milik Jean, ingin mencicipi _tester_ produk yang diberikan oleh Marco secara cuma-cuma.

.

.

Agar _unit_ milik Jean tidak penuh sesak dengan asap dari yang mereka hisap, mereka membuka balkon unit tersebut. Baunya yang menyengat sampai juga ke balkon unit atas milik Reiner, tetangga Bertolt.

"Oi, Bert?" Reiner mengendus-ngendus, berusaha memastikan apa yang ia hirup, "Ini kok baunya kayak kenal, ya?"

Bertolt— _yang kebetulan sedang berada di_ unit _milik Reiner—_ ke luar ke balkon menghampiri Reiner. Kemudian ia menghirup juga untuk memastikan bau apa yang Reiner maksud.

"Oh?"

Bertolt mengangkat alisnya, kemudian Reiner hanya mengangguk tanda tahu.

"Iya ya, kayak kenal baunya."


End file.
